


Firefly fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [14]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. River

  
  
  
  
_Just an object._  



	2. Serenity

  
  
  
  
_I tell you, Zoë, we get a mechanic, get her up and running again, hire a good pilot, maybe a cook - Live like real people. A small crew - They must feel the need to be free. Take jobs as they come. They never have to be under the heel of nobody ever again. No matter how long the arm of the Alliance might get… we’ll just get ourselves a little further._  



End file.
